


Haven

by winterwaters



Series: Never Forget [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Future Fic, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterwaters/pseuds/winterwaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 4 of AxG Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven

Bryn’s feet made hardly a sound as she ran through the forest, refusing to stop even though her lungs were burning. The roots snagged at the edges of her long skirt as the branches tugged at her long hair, trying to get her attention. She still wouldn’t stop. 

Her feet continued even as she felt the wind shift and the sudden quiet, carrying her past the godswood. Finally, she entered a small clearing, immediately finding the hollow she had come to call her own. Scrambling under the large tree roots, Bryn sighed and allowed herself to to rest, her head falling back against the grass.

For a while it was only her and the trees, and the occasional small animal, and she blinked back tears as best she could. When she heard the footsteps, Bryn barely moved, only turning her head to meet blue eyes as clear as her own. 

“Is there room for one more?” 

She nodded and shifted over, and her dad somehow folded his long limbs to crawl inside the hollow with her. When he held out his arms, Bryn threw herself against him without hesitation as she felt the tears well up.

“It’s not fair,” she mumbled into his tunic.

“I know,” came his gentle reply. 

They sat in silence until she felt her father’s head shift to look past her. Bryn lifted her head also. “What is it?”

He was grinning, and moments later she saw why, as a long brown braid swung into view, followed by familiar grey eyes. Then her mother was kicking off her worn boots, her only warning “There had better be space for me,” before she crawled in alongside them. 

Bryn laughed despite everything, and her mum leaned down to kiss her cheek before settling next to her father, her head resting on his shoulder. 

“Auntie Sansa will have a fit when she sees you,” Bryn said.

Her mother’s eyes only gleamed with mischief. “Good.” Then her face softened as she reached out to curl her fingers around Bryn’s. “I’m sorry about today.”

Bryn looked away, though she squeezed her mum’s fingers all the same. “Hey,” her mother’s gentle reprimand caused her to look up again. “You always have next year, you know that.”

“I know. I just … I wanted to make you proud.” 

Bryn yelped in surprise as her mum’s hands surrounded her forcefully, nearly pulling her off her father’s lap. “You sweet, sweet fool,” her mum whispered. “You _always_ make me proud. Don’t ever forget that.” 

Abruptly, her mother let go to glare at her father. “What?” He asked.

“She gets it from you,” she accused, and his mouth twitched before he erupted in laughter. Bryn settled back against his chest, feeling her own lips curve up also.

“Besides,” her mum continued, “you didn’t want to get in this year anyways. General Tombrach is utterly useless. You would have been fed up within days. Next year, they say Commander Tyrion himself will be here instructing the recruits.”

Bryn sat up excitedly. “Are you certain?”

Her mother shrugged casually, though her grey eyes were dancing. “That’s what I hear.”

“I’m going to train even harder this year,” Bryn promised. “Then they’ll have no choice but to let me in, girl or not.”

Her mother beamed back at her, and she felt her father press a kiss to her hair. “That’s my girl,” he told her proudly.

“You know, they weren’t even letting girls in when I was your age,” her mother reminded her. 

“Then how did you …?”

“Snuck in anyways.” The reply came simultaneously, one cheeky and one matter-of-fact, and her parents grinned at each other. 

A branch snapped outside and they all looked towards the entrance. Nymeria’s face appeared, her tongue lolling happily, and Bryn’s mother laughed. “Good girl, knew you’d find us.”

She turned to them and winked. “She’ll keep watch. We can hide out a bit longer.”

Bryn smiled as her father put his arm around her mum, pulling her against him comfortably before leaning back, content in their very own makeshift haven.


End file.
